


almost

by littlehufflepufftrash



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Flirting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6955993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlehufflepufftrash/pseuds/littlehufflepufftrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus woke up Dean early in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	almost

It was a sunny morning, Dean had just woken up. He had hearded a noice coming form the common room. He stood up and went down stairs.

"I hope I haven't woke you up." said a voice. I turned around and saw a boy, sitting on the couch. "Oh don't worry I was already awake." I knew that the boy knew I lied, but I couldn't change it anymore. "Sure Dean, I know you were asleep. I hearded you snoring." I looked up and my heart stopped. _This boy is too much for me._ "Well then it doesn't matter. Why are you awake already?" He looked really tired. Or maybe it was just the light.

I walked towards the couch and sat down. "Tell me." The boy has followed me with his eyes. "There is nothing to tell." I looked him in the eyes and saw that he had lied. "You don't have to lie to me you know?" There were tears in his eyes. He looked up. "Dean I can't live anymore. I-" He cried. "I don't know why I'm still here. It's just- I don't want to be here anymore." He looked at me. Then he stood up and walked away. I didn't know what to do. I stood up and walked towards him. But when I was almost there he walked away agian. Out of the common room. I followed him. He walked very fast too the astronomy tower.

When I came there he stood on the edge with his face down. "Dean there is nothing you can do." He was in tears. "Seamus please. Don't jump." The last sentence came out as a whisper. Very slowly I walked towards him. "Seamus please I need you here." He took a little step closer to the edge. I swallowed. "I can't do this anymore. Nobody really loves me." He took another step. "Seamus please listen to me." I almost cried. He turned his head. "Please just listen too what I need to say." He took another little step and his toes were on the edge. "Seamus. I LOVE YOU!!!" It was too late. He had jumped. I rushed downstairs. _This couldn't be true. Seamus couldn't jump. I just couldn't be true._

Within 3 minutes I was at the foot of the astronomy tower. Seamus was still falling but a lot slower then normal. It was like he was flying. "Seamus?" He looked at me. "Hai Dean." He sounded happy. "Did you really think that I would want to be dead?" I shook my head. "I was just flying because I knew you loved me but you wouldn't say it." He stood on the floor and I runned to him. I hugged him and kissed his head. "You are really weird you know." I laughed. "But I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was a weird story  
> Hoped you liked it anyway  
> love you my littrashbaby's  
> ~littlehufflepufftrash


End file.
